TPPS
by Spunkette Ransom
Summary: This is what would happen, if the Cullen boys went ghost hunting, Emmett ofcourse had the idea, Edward is the skepic they are all dressed in goth and what will they find, will they come out empty handed or run out screaming like little school girls?TPPS!
1. What is that?

_**A/N I am very in to watching Ghost Hunters AKA TAPS, and I do believe in ghosts, and sometimes they get scared, and it is hilarious, anyway I could see Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and even Carlisle, doing it, yes they could probrobly tell if a ghost was there or what ever, I just thought it would be fun anyway, it is set after Breaking Dawn, Bella never got prego. So anyway here we go!**_

_**PS It will mainly be in Edwards POV, but if I think it will be good I will switch!!! And I am using the ****stereo type**** ghost hunter, not all ghost hunters are like this I just think this is how Emmett would think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, and I don' Own TAPS Jason and Grant do!!!! Also I do not own Ghost Adventures, and I do not own the music in this story!!**_

Edward POV

I was playing the piano, Clare De Lune, a simple piece for me, but a favorite, when Emmett burst into my room. I was annoyed, could anybody in this household knock?

"Hey Eddie, do you believe in ghost?" Emmett asked

"First of all, do NOT call me Eddie, second, no I do not believe in ghost, I have been alive for 110 years and have not encountered anything paranormal." I replied, I hated the name Eddie, as a little boy I was called that and I was not a little boy, and I really do not believe in spirits.

"Why do you ask Emmett?" I turned to him to face him,

"Well I was watching this TV show on Sci Fi called Ghost Hunters and Ghost Adventures on Travel Channel, and some of the stuff that happed was pretty freaky." I saw in his thoughts the _"Ghost" _they caught on camera and laughed

"Emmett, they could easily fake it and use video tricks, to fool foolish humans!" I chuckled and he replied

"Well I want to figure it out myself, I think you, Jasper, Carlisle and I should go investigate a haunted place, for fun, and to prove they are real!"

"Ok, lets, and I will prove to you they are not real just tricks of the human mind, but lets go ask Carlisle and Jasper if they want to come, what about the girls?"

"Nah, it will be a guys night out." He replied, thought I did not believe, I think this would be a lot of fun.

"Where is Carlisle and Jasper?" I asked "_Hospital"_ Emmett thought.

Jasper has been getting very good with his blood lust, and had been helping Carlisle with no blood cases.

"Ok, lets go ask them if they would like to go." Emmett smiled his huge smile and darted down stairs to the garage. I fallowed after him and jumped into my ashtin martin with him riding shotgun.

Emmett reached to my stereo and put in one of the many CDS in the car and as song started to play

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
and did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I'm just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope it puts you through hell 

Though I did not usually like these type of songs I really do like it for some reason, by the time the song ended, we were at the hospital.

I walked up to the secretary, Jenna, "Hello, Jenna, do you know where I can find my Father and brother?" I asked politely she looked up and smiled, sweetly, not to get my attention, like other girls do, but a nice warm smile, she reminded me a lot of Angela.

"Hello Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Dr. Cullen is visiting Mr. Chesney, I am sure you know where he is."

Oh yes Mr. Chesney, he is older than me! He is 111 years old, he had lived in Washington his whole life, and loved to talk about he long and adventure filled life.

I thanked Jenna and walked to his room 111 and before I reached the room I knocked on the door, "Come In." I heard Carlisle say, I opened the door and Jasper was sitting in a chair, in his light blue scrubs, and Carlisle was sitting on a chair on his left about 2 feet away in his black pants white dress shirt and black tie and doctors coat. In front of him about 3 feet away was Mr. Chesney, he was sitting in a chair wearing plaid blue pajama pants, white t-shirt and slippers. He acted very young for his age and could move around very easily.

When he saw us he greeted us "Hey, Edward, Emmett! I was not expecting you two today!" I smiled warmly at him, he reminded me of my last weeks of being human.

"Yes this is an unexpected visit, is there something wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked worried,

"No, there is nothing wrong at all just came ask you gentlemen a question." I said

"And what would that be?" Jasper asked

"Edward and I were having a debate," Emmett said

"And what would that be about?" Mr. Chesney asked

"If ghosts were real or not, Mr. Chesney." I said

"Please call me Jessie, and of course ghosts are real." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well I wanted to prove that to Eddie, and so we are going on a ghost hunt, and was wondering if Carlisle and Jazz would like to go." Did Emmett want me to kill him?

"Its Edward Emmett, not Eddie Edward!" I said through my teeth. Jessie laughed at us.

"I'm in," Jasper said

"I think it would be a lot of fun." Carlisle replied

"Where are you guys going?" Jessie asked

"Um, I am not sure, do you have any suggestions, Jessie?" I asked him, I had not really thought about that.

"Well you know the dance hall, if it is still there, called Vita e Morte?" Vita e Morte that sounded very familiar, Yes it was a old dance hall in the old part of Seattle.

"Yes, it is still there, and still in use some of the time, why?"

"There was a huge mob massacre their 30 men were shot 16 died, and it is very haunted. I was there about a year after the massacre and I was alone in a hall and I saw a man, he turned and looked at me and walked through the wall, right where a door was, but it got sealed up in the renovations. It scared the shit out of me. I never went back there."

"Well Emmett looks like we got our place." I smiled at him and he smiled back

We got permission to go and investigate for a night, the girls were going to go to New York for a week.

Emmett and I went and picked up some equipment

-4 recorders

-4 hand held video cameras

-a thermal imaging camera

-a thermometer

and a few more things.

It was the day of the "Hunt" and I was excited, though ghost were not real, it would be fun.

Emmett pulled up into the driveway with a black van while Jasper and I were packing our things in bags.

The van was black with the letters TPPS on the side in blood red .

"Emmett what is this?" I asked him then he stepped out of the van and jaw dropped at the sight of him. (A/N:You can find all of there outfits on my profile!)

He was wearing huge black pants with chains and hand cuffs hanging off of them and a shirt that was black with translucent skulls on his arms and shirt, his shoes where high tops white, with black and red designs on them and he had a ring with a tribal design on it. He had a fake nose and lip piercing and I was shocked.

"What the hell are you wearing Emmett!" he smiled and said

"Well we have to look the part." Carlisle had stepped out side and was staring at Emmett with us.

"What do you mean _we_ Emmett?" Jasper asked

"Well this is how most ghost hunters look, and here." He handed us each a bag with the name Hot Topic on them and said to go get dressed.

I went up into the bathroom and changed into what he gave me the pants were black with white wash skinny jeans and the shirt was a button up black dress shirt with a design of a rib cage on them, my shoes were black vans with skull and cross bones on them and a bracelet with white and black checkered pattern on it. And thank got no piercing, but I had to put on a very real looking fake tattoo, it was the name Bella in elegant script, I put it on the side of my neck.

I stepped out and saw Jasper first, his pants were black skinny jeans that looked like white paint was splattered all over them his shirt was black with white skulls and was wearing a white thermal under it, his shoes where black high tops with a white toe, and he hat a black beanie with a gray design on it.

Then I saw Carlisle and about fell over in shock or laughter I was not sure. He was wearing skinny black pants with to silver zippers and a black and gray striped hoodie with a black t under it, with black boot like high tops going over his pants and a black watch. His hair was spiked up in a faux hawk and had green highlights to it.

This was not Carlisle, and I need a camera!

**A/N: I meant for this to be a one shot, but it looks like I will have to put on a few chapters, well please review!!! I would love to get some suggestions, and look at the out fits, though I do not dress like this, I had a lot of fun picking them out it is almost 1 in the morning and I am tired that is why I stopped, I can't wait to write more latter today!! Please review, pretty please with Carlisle on top?**

~Spunkette Ransom~


	2. What the Hell?

**A/N I am really excited to write this chapter, this is going to be so much fun, and pretty much the most fun I will have writing!! And I am stretching it with the vampire senses, they would probably be able to hear the stuff and sense it, but just go with it ok, and you will find out later!! it will make the story more fun!!! Well here we go!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own:The music Charecters,Ghost Hunters, or the building, if it is real!!!**

Edwards POV

"Well don't you guys look spiffy!" Emmett said as he had a huge smile on his face.

As everyone was looking each other over I ran upstairs and got my digital camera and tripod, and ran back down.

"Everybody get together, we have to take a picture." They all gathered together, while I set up the camera.

I joined them right before the camera flashed; I looked at the picture and said "Perfect" I put the camera in my pocket and the tripod leaning in the corner,

"Alright Emmett, lets get moving, I want to prove you wrong by dawn." I gave him a smug smile.

We stepped out on the porch with our bags and saw the van again, "Emmett, what is TPPS?" Jasper asked

"Well, there is The Atlantic Paranormal Society AKA TAPS, so we are The Pacific Paranormal Society AKA TPPS" He said with a smile proud of himself that he thought of it all by himself.

"Very good thinking Emmett." Carlisle said with a smile, being fatherly. Jasper and I just coughed a laugh

We got into the van with Emmett driving, Carlisle and Jasper in the back and I riding shotgun.

We were speeding to the dance hall Emmett put on some music started quiet an somewhat peaceful, then the speakers pounded when it got to the chorus,

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything all about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

It was a good song a good beat to it but not a song I would listen to on a daily basis.

When we got to the dance hall the owner was there to greet us he walked up to us though she had a smile on her face she was scared to death in her thoughts _"Holy crap, they are sooo hot but man they look like they are going to mug me,"_

I chuckled, and said to Carlisle too low for her to hear, "She is afraid of us, be very kind."

Carlisle walked up to her and took her hand, "Hello, I'm Carlisle, and these are my, ah… fellow investigators, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett," he said gesturing to us behind him.

She gave us a tour and told us the hot spots for activity, I had watched many ghost hunting shows before, but never believed any of it, but I knew how to do it.

She left and said she would be back at 6:00am, we turned off all the power and decided to go in teams Jasper and I , and Emmett and Carlisle. We went off on to opposite sides of the building,

Jasper and I went into a room that was for small parties it had hardwood floors, blood red walls and chairs stacked to the side and a fire place to the left, it was a pretty good size room.

"So, Jazz do you believe in ghosts?" I asked him

"Well I didn't believe in vampires until I became one, so I think I need to get some solid evidence to believe in ghosts."

He had a good point; well we should get going,

"Jasper take out your camera and start filming." He took out the camera and I took out my recorder and started questioning

"Is there anyone here that would like to speak to us?"

…

"What is your name?"

…

"Why are you here?"

…

"Did you die here?"

…

Nothing I was getting nothing, of course I was getting nothing I was talking to know one,

"I bet you feel really stupid," Jasper snickered I glared at him and started to try to provoke what ever if anything was there,

"Are you too afraid to show your face you coward?"

…

"If you are really there make a noise."

…

…

…

I waited and even with my vampire hearing I could hear nothing then in the far corner of the room there was a crashing BANG!

Jasper and I jumped not used to being surprised,

"What the hell was that!" Jasper yelled

"I don't know, lets go look," We walked to the end of the room and saw nothing that could of fell and no smell to tell if someone was there, it was unexplained, paranormal.

Carlisle's POV

Emmett was really into this ghost-hunting thing, he was taking pictures everywhere, and asking questions with his recorder, while I was video taping. Then all of a sudden we hear a hug crash, in the room Edward and Jasper where in, Emmett and I looked at each other and ran human pace to the room, because of the security cameras.

When we got to the room Jasper and Emmett were looking at the corner and scratching their heads, _"What happened Edward?" _I asked through my thoughts, but it seemed like he did not hear me. _"EDWARD!!!!"_

He still couldn't hear me.

"Edward?" I said vocally and finally he turned and looked at us surprised,

"I didn't hear you come,in" Edward said confused

"Yeah, can you hear my thoughts?" I asked

He concentrated and his brow furrowed

"no, I wonder why that is."

"I don't know, but what happened,"

"We don't know, we were just asking questions, then BANG!" Jasper said using his hands to imitate an explosion.

"No, we were not asking just questions Jazz, we were provoking." Edward said

"Provoking, wonderful idea! Now I will prove you wrong sooner!!" Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

"you wish buddy" Edward said

"Enough boys, lets get going, be careful" I was worried that this was something that could actually hurt them.

As Emmett and I were walking down a long hall, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, "Emmett," I said grabbing his forearm, "What?"

Then there was a white flash.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, and there is not much it snowed a lot, and it is like –30 outside so we were busy with things, and I WILL have more soon, and update on my other stories!! **

**PS Ghost Hunters Fans, if you have any fav ghost hunters moments that you would like me to put in here, please tell me, I am having a lot of fun writing this, **

**PSS Please Review Pretty Please With Jasper on Top?**

**Love**

**~Spunkette Ransom~**


	3. SOO SORRY

**Ok, I know it has been forever that I updated, but I have good reasons and here they are.**

**I got stuck.**

**I had them typed up and almost done, then my dad deleted my folder, including a new story I was typing before I published. I cried soo hard when I discovered this my dad felt soo bad he did all my chores for a week so don't hate him!!!**

**At school we are studying The Holocaust in all classes even math so we have that homework, plus regular.**

**Basketball, we have basketball practices every night from after school 3:30 to 5:30 plus I have games too.**

**So are those good enough, I swear I am working my hardest, just give me time and don't give up.**

**Wish me luck for the game tomorrow.**

**Soooooooooooo sorry and Love you all –Spunkette Ransom AKA Angela**


End file.
